A New Home
by Kain772
Summary: Tinkerbell built a house for Periwinkle and Tink to share. Periwinkle shows her appreciation in a different way than Tink expected.


Tinker Bell flew towards the boarder of the Autumn woods and the Winter woods. Tink stopped at a familiar tree that she kept her coat, gloves, boots and ear muffs.

Periwinkle and the winter fairies were at the mainland for the winter and they should be returning tomorrow. Tink missed her sister terribly; this was the first winter that she had experienced since she found out that Periwinkle was her sister. Before meeting Periwinkle Tink use to fill her extra time exploring, looking for lost things and the occasional adventure. Since meeting Periwinkle though they spent ever extra hour they had with each other. Since Periwinkle left for the winter Tink had to fill her time alone once again. So Tink decided that she would build a house just inside the winter woods for them to live together.

Tink pulled all her winter clothes on and crossed over and then headed to the new house. Tink had moved all her important things into the house already and only hoped that Periwinkle liked it. The house was designed so that Periwinkles half was cold and the air circulated fairly regularly. Tinks side was in a tree that had been frosted and the warm air from the tree circulated around Tinks side keeping it warmer it also had a small fire place. It was the best of both worlds so that Tink wouldn't have to worry about her wings freezing and Periwinkle wouldn't be too warm so her wings wouldn't melt, it was a design that Tink was very proud of.

Tink walked in and saw that the house was just as she had left it this morning. Tink had spent the last few nights in her new house in the winter woods. Tomorrow Peri would come back from the mainland and Tink would show her the new house and she so hoped that Peri liked it so that they could live together. Once Tink walked over to her side of the house the air got warmer and she removed her winter cloths and crawled into bed.

The next evening Tink found herself standing at the edge of the Autumn woods with several other warm weather fairies waiting for the Winter fairies to return. Most of the other fairies will head to the main land tomorrow to start the changes for spring. Suddenly Tink heard a low murmur around her and Tink looked up and saw the sparkle of the winter fairies returning home. Tink knew one of them was Peri because Tink's wings started to sparkle. Suddenly one of the sparkles started streaking towards Tink and as the sparkle came closer and Tink could see Peri flying quickly towards her. Tink braced herself for the impacted as Peri flew into her and hugged her.

"I missed you so much Tink" Periwinkle spoke with excitement.

Tink hugged Peri back before saying "I missed you too. I have a surprise for you a little later. I hope you will like it".

Peri pulled back from their hug and looked at Tink with a huge grin "I'm sure I'll like anything you have for me". Many of the other fairies around the sisters also greeted their friends or partners that are returning from winter mainland. Tink and Peri stayed and talked with the other fairies for quite a while into the night when the rest of the fairies headed off to do other things. Tink then put on her winter cloths and Peri frosted Tinks wings. Tink then grabbed Peri's cool hand and pulled her into the winter woods away from the trail.

"Where are we going Tink. I'm kinda tired" Peri said with a tired voice.

"It is a surprise and you can rest as soon as we get there" Tink said with excitement. Flying to the house was so much quicker than walking like Tink had to do for the past several months. When they come around a large tree the new house came into view. Peri gasped as Tink said "Surprise. I built it for us so we could live together if you want".

"Tink how can we live here together it will be either too cold for you or too hot for me" Peri asked as they flew towards the house.

Tink opened the door and Peri walked in and Tink could tell that she realized what Tink had done. "You see this side of the house has cold air from the outside circulated inside here but farther inside the house I have a small fire and the tree insulate the warm side so that I can stay warm that way we can both stay here if you want" Tink answered a little nervous at what Peri might think "What do you think"?

"I love it" Peri answered "I'll bring all my stuff over tomorrow but tonight I just want to rest" Tink showed Peri her small bed that was made of ice and Peri laid down on it "Thank you Tink I'll see you in the morning" Tink then walked over and pulled her curtain closed around her bed and small fire place were Tink laid down and went to sleep.

Peri and Tink spend most of the day moving Peri's things to the house. They don't move everything just like with Tink's things because this house is going to be their special place just for the two of them. After decorating Peri's part of the house with her favorite 'found things' as she calls them; Tink loved the way their new house together looked. Peri had been fluttering around positioning things just right when she glided down and landed next to Tink.

"This is amazing I love it" Peri's voice sounded a little different than Tink had ever heard before.

"You Ok" Tink asked unable to hide her concern.

"Yea I just love this so much and I love you so much" Peri answered and she walked over and hugged Tink tightly. Tink hugged Peri back but then as Tink started to pull away Peri suddenly places her cool hands on Tink's face and then pulled Tink's lips to hers. Tink didn't know what to do and Peri suddenly pulled away from Tink and Peri's face was very red and started to apologize "I'm sorry I'm so sorry Tink I thought but I guess I was wrong" Pari then turned away but Tink grabbed Pari's hand.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do" Tink answered as she pulled Pari closer. Tink didn't really know what Pari wanted but having Pari's cool lips touching her lips was really nice and Tink wanted more. Tink then pulled Pari's face closer to hers and Pari pushed her lips against Tink's lips. Tink then felt Pari's lips part and Tink fallowed her lead and opens her mouth when Pari's cool tongue entered Tink's mouth. Pari's tongue was cold and slowly moving around Tink's mouth. Tink was shocked at this but really liked the feeling and Tink started to push her tongue into Pari's cool mouth. Tink then felt Pari's cool hands pull her body closer and then wrap around Tink. Tink fallow's suit and wraps her arms around Pari's cool body. Then Pari's cool hands reach out and touched Tink's wings. The feeling of Pari's cool fingures caressing her wings was like lightning traveling along her wings and up her spine. Tink suddenly gasped at the feeling and her back arched by itself and Peri moved her face down and started placing her cool lips on Tinks neck. Suddenly a moan left Tink's lips without her control. Tink's heart was beating so fast and her breathing was ragged.

Suddenly Peri's cool hands travel slowly down Tink's body and grab the bottom of Tink's dress. Tink suddenly pulled away scared at what was going on. Tink wanted more but she was afraid.

"I'm scared Peri" Tink said with a little embarrassment.

"Do you trust me Tink" Peri asked with a look in her eye's that Tink had never seen before. Tink just nodded then Peri smiled "I won't do anything to hurt you I promise" Peri then reached down and grabbed Tink's dress and pulled it over Tink's head. For the first time in her life Tink was naked with another fairy. Peri's cool lips then starts kissing down Tink's collar bone and down her chest and then suddenly those cool lips wrap around one of Tink's nipples and Tink suddenly gasped. One of Peri's hands touches Tink's other breast and her cool fingers start stroking and pinching her other nipple. More moans escaped Tink's mouth when Peri's cool fingers start traveling down Tink's stomach until it reached between Tink's legs. Tink's fear had melted away once Peri's cool lips touched her bare nipple but her heart started to flutter again with fear.

Peri moved her mouth away as if she could feel Tink's fear on the rise again "I love you and would do nothing to hurt you". Peri's cold fingers then slowly pushed their way between Tink's legs into an area that Tink had never explored much. Peri's cool fingers then spread something between Tink's legs and Tink spread her legs more to let the feeling grow. Those cool fingers probed and touched areas that Tink never thought about but every touch sent pleasure up Tink's spine and moans started escaping her mouth and her knees started to give out.

Peri then stood and she pulled her hands away from Tink and Tink whined wanting that pleasure to grow. "Don't worry this is just a small break" Peri said with a huge smile as she reached under her arm and started to undo her top. Tink realized that Peri planned on taking off her own cloths and quickly started to help Peri undress. Tink then hooked her fingers around Peri's pantaloons and pulled them down to the floor and then looked up at where Peri was touching but Peri's hand reached down and pulled Tink to a standing position. "We will get there Tink but for now let me show you how much I love you and I love this house with you" Peri said with a smile as Peri pulled Tink into flight and over to Peri's bed that was now covered with blankets. Peri then gentely pushed Tink to lay down on the bed and then Peri covered Tink's wings and chest with blankets. "Don't want you to get to cold" Peri said with a smile as she hovered over Tink as she then started placing kisses down Tink's stomach until she reached between Tink's legs then Peri laid down on her stomach and slid her arms under Tink's legs and looked up at Tink with a smile before gently blowing down there and sending waves of pleasure up Tink's spine.

As the waves of pleasure passed Tink looked back down and Peri smiled and then dropped her head down and something cool touched her down there and waves of pleasure sent lightning up Tink's spine. Tink couldn't control the sounds coming from her mouth as Peri's cool tongue lapped at Tink's private parts. Tink started to cry out with pleasure and she wanted it to grow. Tink's fingers laced their way into Peri's cool white hair and Tink pulled Peri closer to her and Peri responded with using her fingers as well as her tongue and Tink arched her back as pleasure rose so quickly. Tink looked down and saw that Peri had one of her hands between her own legs and Tink could barely hear that Peri was also moaning into Tink. Then suddenly the warm feeling that had been growing in Tink's suddenly felt like it was going to make her explode and then suddenly it did explode and Tink lost control.

Peri had crawled up, kissed Tink on the cheek and then curled up next to Tink. Tink was recovering from what ever happened to her a few minutes ago. Tink's heart rate and breathing finally came back under her control and Tink was finally able whisper "O jingles that was amazing". Tink didn't hear what Peri answered because Tink quickly fell asleep.

Tink woke up as the first rays of sunlight came streaming into one of the windows. It was time to get up because there was always a list of emergency things to make or repair or many other things to make sure spring happened on time. Tink looked over and saw that she was still in Peri's bed and Peri was asleep next to her completely naked. Memories from last night suddenly came flooding back and Tink realized that at some point Peri must have covered the rest of Tink with blankets. Tink slowly moved out from under the blankets into the cold air of Peri's side of the house. Tink quickly pulled on her winter cloths and moved towards the door. Tink stopped and looked back at Peri, Tink wanted nothing more than to strip off these cloths and go continue what happened the night before but Tink knew that she was needed at the Tinker hallow to make sure spring happened on time. Tink wrote a small note for Peri and then stole one last glace at Peri's beautiful naked form before leaving thinking that the sooner that she left the sooner Tink could come back and continue what was started the night before.

Peri woke up a little confused from the night before. Peri was still naked and Tink was no ware in the house. Peri started to panic that her actions last night might have scared Tink away. Peri flitted around the house in a panic when she saw a small note on the ground next to the door.

Peri,

I had to go to work there is always a list of emergency things needed for Spring to happen on time. I'll be back as soon as possible. Can we do what we did last night again?

Tink

The note made Peri's heart flutter with excitement. The winter fairies usually had too much time on their hands and you could only practice so much before feeling board. So Peri had explored her body in ways that she wasn't sure other fairies did but found that she could make herself feel so good that nothing else mattered. Peri was afraid that doing it with her friends would make her friends not like her or think she was strange but Tink was different. Tink was like her other half and even though Peri was a little worried at what Tink might think or do Peri knew that no matter what Tink wouldn't abandon her. Peri slipped back into her cloths and decided to go visit her friends to keep her mind occupied while waiting for Tink to come home.

Peri spent the rest of the day with her friend but everyone kept asking if she was ok that Peri seemed off. Peri always replied that she was just thinking and it was nothing but really Peri was lost in the thoughts of last night and what might happen tonight. The things Peri did last night she had only seen humans do it as she watch through the windows at night. The sounds that Tink made though matched the sounds the humans made though hearing the humans make the sounds made Peri laugh. When Tink made those sounds though only fed the flames that burned inside of Peri. It was well past midday when Peri headed back towards the border between Autumn and Winter to wait for Tink so that Peri could frost Tink's wings to keep them safe. As Peri approached the boarder Peri saw that there were several warm weather fairies waiting for a winter fairy to frost their wings so that they could go see their friends.

"I'm sorry I guess we thought you would all be busy with Spring" Peri said to the small group as she flew up and Peri saw that Vidia was with the small group.

"Yea Peri some of us don't do much for spring" Vidia said as she crossed and Peri frosted Vidia's wings. "Do you know where Spike is".

"Yea they were going ice sliding just east after you cross the mountain" Peri answered as she frosted another set of wings. Vidia then flew off towards the ice sliding grounds faster than Peri had ever seen a fairy fly. Peri started to day dream about Tink as she continued frosting wings until someone suddenly hugged her. Peri was jolted out of her day dream to find Tink in her arms. "Hay you" Peri said.

"Hay you" Tink answered as she pulled away "It looks like there isn't anyone else waiting to cross shall we head home". Peri then frosted Tink's wings not in the same way she had frosted Vidia's or the others Peri dragged her fingers softly along Tink's wings and then caressed the frost onto them. Tink's eyes closed and she arched her back as Peri moved her hands along Tink's wings. When Peri finished the last tip Tink turned and grabbed Peri's hand and nearly dragged Peri to the house.


End file.
